FIFA U-20 World Cup/import
(1st title) | most successful team = (6 titles) | broadcasters = | motto = | website = http://www.fifa.com/u20worldcup/ | current = 2015 FIFA U-20 World Cup }} The FIFA U-20 World Cup, until 2005 known as the FIFA World Youth Championship, is the world championship of football for male players under the age of 20 and is organized by Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA). The Championship has been awarded every two years since the first tournament in 1977 held in Tunisia. In the nineteen tournaments held, only nine nations have won the title. Argentina is the most successful team with six titles, followed by Brazil with five titles. Portugal won two titles, while Ghana, Germany, Spain, France and formerly existing nations Soviet Union and Yugoslavia have won the title once each. A corresponding event for women's teams, the FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup, began in 2002 with the name "FIFA U-19 Women's World Championship" and an age limit of 19. The age limit for the women's competition was changed to 20 beginning with the 2006 FIFA U-20 Women's World Championship, and the competition was renamed as a "World Cup" in 2007 in preparation for the 2008 event. The 2013 tournament was played in Turkey and the next edition is scheduled to be played in New Zealand in June-July 2015. Qualification FIFA Coca-Cola Cup until 1997, features 24 teams in the final tournament. 23 countries, including the defending champions, have to qualify in the six confederations Youth Championships. The host country automatically qualifies. Results Summaries * Key: ** a.e.t. - after extra time ** PSO- match won on penalty shootout Performances by countries Below are the 32 nations that have reached at least the semifinal in the U-20 World Cup finals. :1 = as West Germany :2 = as East Germany Performances by continental zones All continents except Oceania had made the appearance in the final match of the tournament. To date, South America leads with eleven titles following by Europe with seven titles and Africa with one title. Teams from Asia and North America entered the final match three times, but were disappointed by either one of the two traditional football power continents. Fourth place remains as the best result ever for Oceania, which was achieved in 1993. Although some may argue as Australia is part of the AFC it's results now count for Asia Awards Golden Ball The adidas Golden Ball award is awarded to the player who plays the most outstanding football during the tournament. It is selected by the media poll. Since the 2007 tournament, those who finish as runners-up in the vote receive the Silver Ball and Bronze Ball awards as the second and third most outstanding players in the tournament respectively. Golden Shoe The adidas Golden Shoe is awarded to the topscorer of the tournament. If more than one players are equal by same goals, the players will be selected based by the most assists during the tournament. Golden Glove The Golden Glove Award is awarded to the best goalkeeper of the tournament. FIFA Fair Play Award FIFA Fair Play Award is given to the team who has the best fair play record during the tournament with the criteria set by FIFA Fair Play Committee. Records and statistics External links *Official website *Tournament archive at fifa.com *FIFA U-20 World Cup at rsssf *Squad listings of winning teams at rsssf Category:FIFA U-20 World Cup Under-20 World Cup